Masaya Takatsuka
Masaya Takatsuka (高塚 正也, Takatsuka Masaya, August 15, 1969 in the Hyōgo Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor and narrator who is affiliated with Aoni Production. His affiliation with the company is likely due to his graduation from the Aoni Jyuku Osaka Division (one of Aoni Production's educational programs). As a native of its origin, he considers Kansai-ben to be one of his specialties. In his free time, he likes to try new desserts or other sweets. Takatsuka especially likes different types of cakes, ice cream, sweet drinks, or cookies. He performs several narrations for various televised news programs, sports shows, and parody shows. His natural voice is not particularly deep, but he is known to voice several low-pitched characters in the entertainment industry. Takatsuka is known by fans to practically be a regular voice actor for characters in One Piece and for his role as Gin Ishida in the Prince of Tennis series. A few of his other roles include Sam Scott from Firestorm, Umezo from House of Five Leaves, and Gerald in Kago no Naka no Alicis ~Alicis in Cage~. Regarding his Samurai Warriors roles, he admits to like Kanetsugu's outspoken nature and Kanbei's deadpan lines. He makes small jokes about the "Gi Trio" (義トリオ) —which is the official nickname for Yukimura, Mitsunari, and Kanetsugu since Samurai Warriors 2— but he does like the bonds they share during rehearsals for the live events and within the games. Takatsuka is always surprised to have several fangirls scream for his characters during the live events. Out of the two characters he plays, Kanetsugu is the popular one. When he heard that Kanetsugu's solo song was fan voted to be the most popular of the Samurai Warriors cast, he expressed his heartfelt thanks to fans. Whether he is aware of it or not, Takatsuka's popularity may be linked to Kanetsugu's zealous albeit humorous performances reaching a status similar to an Internet meme within the Japanese Samurai Warriors fandom. Works with Koei *Sun Quan, Zhao Yun - Dynasty Tactics 2 *Nagahide Niwa, Tomomichi Iwanari - Kessen III *Kanetsugu Naoe - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Warriors VS, Derby Musou *Kanbei Kuroda - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi, Derby Musou *Kanetsugu Naoe, Kanbei Kuroda, miscellaneous generals - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series *Juza, sub-character type two, Jackal - Hokuto Musou titles *Menelaos - Troy Musou *Jabra, Vista - One Piece: Pirate Warriors; reprise of his role in the anime *Guan Yu, Zhuge Liang, narration - Sangokushi 12 *Yamato - Toukiden titles Live Events *''Sengoku Musou 15th Anniversary Event Reading Drama Sekigahara no Tatakai'' - pre-event reading *''Omega Force 20th Anniversary Seiyuu Musou'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2016 ~Sanada Natsu no Jin~'' *''Sengoku Musou Gaiden Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden 2015 Haru'' *''Otomari de Sengoku Musou in Tateshina ~Ryoubee~'' *''AnimeJapan 2014 Sengoku Musou SP ~Sanada no Shou~ Talk Event'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Sengoku Musou Jyu-shunen Hyappyokai Namachuukei!'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden ~Tsujin! Gi no Chikai~'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki'' *''Sangokushi 12 Completion Meeting'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Aki'' *''Sengoku Musou Higashinippon Daishinsai Charity Event Gi no Tame ni!'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru'' - canceled *''61st Minamiuonuma-shi Yuki Matsuri'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki'' *''Sengoku Bushou Matsuri'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Twitter page Category: Voice Actors